


Acquiescent

by hergerbabe



Series: Scent [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is distant, Clark is hurt and Jonny's not putting up with any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescent

Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, romance, angst  
Notes: Part of the Scent Universe set after Scent of a Man but before any of the other fics, also this is set in approx the year 2012  
Warnings: bondage, kink  
For Henry Jones jr. thanks for all the FB and for persisting with the Scent Universe even though it's not your thing :)

Jonel heard a tiny noise and cracked open one eye, relaxing when he saw his father sitting by his bed. Until his father's head lifted and he saw the tears coursing down his face.

This was getting to be a far too regular occurrance lately, watching his Poppa cry at his bedside and Jonel was starting to get really scared. He was used to his parents being happy and disgustingly touchy-feely. But over the last few months, they seemed to have grown distant and it was obviously affecting his alien father badly. Not that it was particularly easy to guess how things affected his human father sometimes, so maybe he felt badly too, Jonel just didn't know.

"Poppa?" he whispered, holding out his hand.

Clark jumped, wiping his eyes quickly before he took his son's hand. "Hey, kiddo, did I wake you?"

Jonel shrugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Clark lied, "Just a tough day."

"So why aren't you snuggling with Dad?" Jonel asked softly.

Chest tightening with pain, Clark had to swallow a couple of times before he could get the words out. "He's still at work."

"Oh." Jonel blinked. That was different too. His human father had always worked from home as much as possible until recently. Now, he seemed to be at the office _all_ the time.

"It's okay, Jonny, he's just really busy right now," Clark sighed, wishing he could believe it, "Go back to sleep honey."

Jonel closed his eyes, but it took him a long time to go to sleep.

@>*~

"Dad."

"Just a minute, Jonny," Lex said distractedly, "What was that, David?"

"Dad," Jonel repeated more firmly.

"Jonny, I'm on the phone," Lex said in exasperation. "Look, David, tell Govenor Brown that's not good enough... no, I told you... David, _David_."

"Dad!" Jonel shouted.

"Jonel, that's enough!" Lex snapped, "Go and wait for me outside."

"No," Jonel replied quietly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Pardon me?" Lex was shocked enough to actually look at his son properly.

"No," Jonel repeated. He forcefully took the phone from his human father and slammed the receiver down. Even at ten years old, Jonel was stronger than Lex.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lex asked his son angrily, his tone cold.

"Dad, are you having an affair?" Jonel asked with difficulty.

Lex froze in absolute horror. "What?"

"Are you?"

"No, of course not, how can you ask me that?" Lex gasped, collapsing back in his chair.

"If you were ever home, you'd know how I can ask you that," Jonel said softly, trying not to cry.

"I've just been a bit busy," Lex breathed.

"You've been busy before, but you didn't need to be in the office all the time," Jonel said, "And Poppa didn't cry in my room every night."

Lex blinked. Then he got up and hurried round his desk to pull his son into a hug. "Oh Jonny, I'm so sorry," he sighed as his son clung to him tightly, crying quietly. "I guess I lost track of what I was doing. I'm nearly done, kiddo and hopefully things will be even better than before."

Jonel was confused, but he latched onto his father's words. "Promise?" he begged. He hated his parents being like this.

"I promise," Lex said quietly.

@>*~

It had been hard for Lex, the last few days, knowing Clark was suffering in silence. Thank goodness it was almost over. He only had the final part of his plan to put into effect. His plan had changed dramatically, Lex wanted to address Clark's trust issues, but hopefully it would still have positive results.

@>*~

Flying into his bedroom in the middle of the night, Clark sighed when he saw the empty bed. Emotions rushed through him, anger, pain, hurt and horrifying, crippling fear. He was terrified that Lex didn't love him anymore.

Lex was getting busier and busier, he was distant when they were together, even when they had sex. Clark scented arousal but never passion on his lover lately and it was killing him.

Sitting down, Clark heard a rustling noise and noticed he was sitting on a piece of paper. Nervously, Clark unfolded the note and read.

'Meet me at the LexCorp suite, I've got a surprise for you.'

Clark stared at the note suspiciously. What kind of a surprise? A few months ago, Clark would have been there by now, ready for anything, but now, he wasn't sure what to do. What if it was a bad surprise?

With a sigh, Clark spun out of his uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt, then flew fast to the LexCorp building and the suite on the top floor. It was pitch black, but Clark switched to X-ray and quickly found his lover's skeleton sitting on the bed.

"Lex," he said softly.

"You came," Lex sighed in relief. He opened a small leadlined box and Clark gasped.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked warily, why was his lover exposing him to Kryptonite?

"It's part of your surprise," Lex drawled. He stood and switched on a small light.

Clark blinked. Lex was dressed in a purple silk robe and nothing else. Clark started to feel a little hot.

"Come here, baby," Lex said softly.

Stumbling closer to the Kryptonite, Clark realised he felt weakened but not ill. "Lex?"

"I know things have been rough lately," Lex whispered, kissing his lover, "I want to make it up to you, but you have to trust me." He slid a hand under Clark's t-shirt, caressing smooth skin.

"I..." Clark swallowed, the scent of his lover, want, love and desire that had seemed lacking lately, threatened to overwhelm him. "I trust you."

Lex smiled, relief filling him. "Strip for me."

Clark slowly pulled off his clothes, watching Lex watch him, then stood, cock hardening in anticipation.

"Lie down on your back, lover," Lex murmured, licking his lips. He watched his lover lie back, then crawled over him, tying him to the bed.

"Lex?" Clark questioned, a little worried when he tested the chains and found he couldn't break them.

"Trust me," Lex said softly, staring into his lover's green eyes. Clark stared back and nodded. "Good," Lex smiled and covered Clark's eyes with a leadlined blindfold.

Clark swallowed nervously, trepidation filling him even if he did trust his lover.

Lex leaned down and kissed Clark, sliding his tongue into sweet, wet warmth, tasting and exploring thoroughly before he pulled back to suck in a breath. He needed to control himself or ruin the plan.

"I love you, Clark, relax, this is going to be amazing. Now just lie back, I won't be long." Lex climbed off the bed and forced himself to walk out of the room. This was going to be tough.

Clark sighed, but waited... and waited.

And waited.

Eventually, he couldn't stand it any more, Clark pulled at the chains, grunting in frustration when he couldn't break them. "Lex?" he yelled, starting to feel scared and angry.

"What is it, Clark?" Lex called.

"Please, Lex, what's going on?" Clark asked.

"I just have some things to take care of, Clark," Lex said, walking into the room.

"But you've been ages already," Clark whined.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it," Lex said softly.

"Okay," Clark sighed, trembling a little as Lex's scent washed over him again.

"I tell you what, I'll be as quick as I can, but in the meantime, you can listen to this CD," Lex said, switching on the stereo before hurrying out of the room again.

"What?" Clark started, then suddenly, Lex's voice filled the room.

"You look so hot lying there, Clark, naked and ready. I love your body, baby, love to touch you, taste you, kiss you all over. I'm going to lick your lips, slide my tongue down your jaw so I can nibble that soft patch of skin under your ear that always makes you moan. You won't be able to see me, just feel my mouth on you, teasing every inch of your skin until you're panting for more, cock leaking, ass aching for me to fill you up..."

"Oh God," Clark groaned. His cock was hard, aching for touch already. Where was Lex?

@>*~

Clark didn't even know how long he'd been lying there listening to his lover's unbelievably sexy voice relating progressively hotter and dirtier fantasies to him. Writhing on the bed, humping the air, trying desperately to get some relief, Clark couldn't even make out the words any more, just the tone and silk of Lex's voice was enough.

"Lex, please, Lex," Clark whimpered, "Need, please."

Lex walked back into the room and froze. He'd never seen his lover look so unbelievably hot before, panting, straining, cock hard and leaking onto his stomach. How the hell was he going to control himself?

"Lex!" Clark exclaimed, his lover's scent driving him over the edge and out of control. He wrenched at his chains. "Lex, need. _Need_!"

"Hush, baby," Lex said softly, "Control yourself."

"Lex," Clark felt tears prick his eyes, "Please."

Leaning over his lover, Lex kissed him softly, then plugged Clark's nose with lavender soaked cotton wool. "Trust me," Lex murmured. He hurried back out of the room and headed for the shower. This was going to be difficult, especially when Clark was looking so sexy.

Lex leaned back under the water with a sigh, fisting his cock tightly. He had to get rid of the scent of arousal as much as he could. Coming would help. He pictured Clark on the bed, how amazingly beautiful he'd looked, imagined burying himself inside his lover as he writhed on the bed, bound and blindfolded, as he stroked hard and fast. God, he loved Clark so much. Lex gasped, groin tightening as he speeded up, bucking into his hand. With a groan, Lex came, spurting into the water.

Catching his breath, Lex washed himself with a strongly scented shower gel that Clark wouldn't recognise. He dried off and used a matching deoderant and cologne, all disguising his scent from his lover. He put on some boxers and slipped on a pair of latex gloves before returning to the bedroom.

"Lex?" Clark lifted his head, wishing he could see. The lavender and the Kryptonite were affecting his sense of smell. He thought he could smell cologne, but it wasn't Lex's. "Lex, is that you?" he asked desperately. There was no reply, just the gentle touch of a latex and lube covered hand over his balls. "Please be you," he groaned, moving against the warm hand. Fingers slowly moved up to his cock, caressing lightly. "Oh God, don't tease," Clark gasped. He didn't know what was going on, but he was too close to stop now, he just had to trust his lover, even if it could have been a complete stranger touching him. "Please touch me."

The hand curled round his cock tightly and Clark groaned in relief, arching into the touch. The hand stroked up hard, then down, then moved faster, finally giving him what he needed. "Yes, God, yes," Clark moaned, thrusting into his lover's fist as the other hand slipped down under his balls, one slick finger probing his ass. "Please," Clark whimpered. The finger pushed deep, curled up and pressed against his prostate and Clark howled, coming convulsively, body shuddering with the force of his climax.

Finally, Clark settled back on the bed and Lex took a deep, shuddering breath. That had been amazing, beautiful, sexy... he loved Clark so much.

Carefull, Lex peeled the gloves off, wiped his lover clean, removed plugs, chains and closed the box containing the Kryptonite. Then he lay on the bed next to his lover.

"I love you, Lex," Clark murmured.

Lex smiled and removed the blindfold. "You trusted me," he said.

"Of course," Clark whispered.

"Why didn't you trust me before?" Lex asked.

"I," Clark frowned sorrowfully, "I didn't not, Lex, it's just it was so hard. You wouldn't tell me what you were working on and then you were working more and more and you seemed so distant. Sometimes when we had sex, I'd look at you and it was like you weren't even there." Clark stopped, his throat closing up with tears.

"Oh Clark," Lex sighed, pulling his lover closer. "I'm sorry I got so preoccupied. I promise it was very important, but I'm sorry I didn't realise how bad I let it get."

"Can you tell me what it was now?" Clark asked hopefully.

Lex smiled and reached over his lover to the table, picking up a small box. "Baby," he said softly, "This is for you."

Clark blinked in shock and took the box, opening it slowly. Inside was a beautiful ring. "Lex?"

"Love you, Clark, always have, always will," Lex whispered, "Marry me?"

"But Lex..." Clark started.

"As of today, same-sex marriage is legal in the State of Kansas," Lex interrupted him.

"Oh my God," Clark gasped, realising just what had kept Lex so busy and distracted, "I don't deserve you," he whispered, "But yes, I'll marry you."

"Good." Lex smiled in relief and slipped the ring onto his lover's finger. "But you can tell your mother."

"Oh God," Clark gasped, "She'll want to..." he dropped his voice to a horrified whisper, " _Organise_!"

"That's why you're telling her," Lex drawled, curling up over his lover with a yawn.

"She'll be so happy," Clark sighed.

"She's not the only one," Lex murmured, stroking his lover's chest.

"Aw, Lex," Clark chuckled, amused and touched simultaneously, "I love you too."

"Oh shut up," Lex snorted.

"Yes dear." Clark kissed his lover's forehead happily and relaxed. Everything was back to normal, only even better.

end


End file.
